Generally speaking, organizations increasingly integrate vast amounts of data from a variety of sources and applications into big-data systems. Such big-data systems have been developed and deployed across most modern industries, including the financial and banking sectors, transportation services, entertainment industries, insurance, healthcare, education, medicine, retail, etc. The immense amount of data presents unique technical problems requiring distinct solutions because traditional data processing applications are unable to fully utilize and extract meaning from these gargantuan data sets, given their sheer scale.
Big-data applications have been developed that integrate, manage, and organize big-data systems, allowing organizations to harness the data's value for programmatic, analytical, diagnostic, or other suitable purposes. These big-data applications require specialized solutions for ingesting and transforming the data and facilitating communication between applications and platforms. These solutions must be highly optimized and efficient.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.